Asian Television Content Phl Corp. launches top-notch TV programs
Updated June 1, 2014 - 12:00am Hi-5 is a popular educational children’s program created in Australia in 1999 MANILA, Philippines - The true #1 network in the country in those programming mix of drama, fantasy, comedy, vairety shows, talk shows, game shows, reality, sports, news and current affairs, telenovelas, Asian dramas, tokusatsu and animes, children's programming and the Viva Tagalog movies as well. IBC on cable and sattelite: SkyCable Channel 16, Destiny Cable Channel 15 (Analog) and 16 (Digital), CableLink Channel 15, Cignal Digital TV Channel 13 and other cable provinces nationwide. Watch the launch of the new Channel 13 with Asia Television Content providing 90% of its programming. New shows that will surely entertain, educate and astonish our audiences. Amazing programs to watch that will cut across all target markets. See you all on June 2, 2014. Make it a date. Iba Kapag Kapiling Ka!, thanks for announcing the timeslots of the programs especially on weekends. Some of IBC-13's 54th anniversary as the most popular and top-rated primetime offerings: Batang Genius, Janella in Wonderland, Your Heart, My Love, Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Sandy's Romance, Iskul Bukol Men, Maya Loves Sir Chief, Happy TODAS, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar, The Million Second Quiz, Dingdong n' Lani, DMZ-TV and Last Fool Show. Finally, the long wait is over. Asian Television Content Philippine Corporation (ATC), the much-awaited new content TV provider of IBC-13 which is currently home to the PBA and NBA games, will launch its top-notch TV programs tomorrow, June 2, as announced by its president and CEO, Engr. Reynaldo Sanchez. It is time to make the big switch to ATC @ IBC on Channel 13. Our new programming starting at 5 p.m. which is a true alternative to the big three. Awesome shows, spectacular entertainment and mind boggling features. All these are yours to watch on free TV as ATC @ IBC Channel 13. Share the good news with your friends and love ones.Watch out for these shows starting June 2, 2014. Rest assured we will do our best to provide you the best programming. Among the TV programs to debut will be Hi-5, the popular educational children’s program created in Australia in 1999 has a new home. It reaches an estimated average weekly global audience of one million children as it is being broadcast in over 83 countries to educate our children through song and dance. ATC will bring it on free TV, from Mondays to Fridays, 5 p.m. to 5:30 p.m. learning new things with the help of our puppets while entertained by the cast. It will be followed by Animalia, a fun and informative program which reveals the amazing world of animals and their interaction with people, from 5:30 to 6 p.m. The Big Planet is perfect for kids of all ages and explores different people, interesting places, weird inventions and strange animals from around the world. The telecast date is on June 7, from 5 p.m. to 5:30 p.m. Another program worth seeing is the action-packed hit series in Mexico La Teniente (The Lieutenant). It’s a story of conspiracy with equal doses of thriller and melodrama. TV audiences will be amazed by its scenic shots using an array of helicopters, boats and planes. La Teniente (The Lieutenant) premieres last May 10 and airs on Saturday nights from 9:15 p.m. to 10 p.m. is/Mixed Martial Arts! ONE Fighting Championship (ONE FC) is the Asia’s largest mixed martial arts show at its best featuring the best fighters and our very own Ana Julaton a.k.a. The Hurricane, the first Filipina boxer to win the women’s WBO Super Bantamweight and IBA Super Bantamweight World Championships. She won in the recent May is ONE FC: Rise of Heroes fight against Egyptian Kickboxing Champion AyaSaeid Saber. “It’s absolutely mixed martial arts at its best. Making it stronger than ever,” as stated by Randy Topacio, ATC VP for sales and marketing at its prime. It will now airs Saturday nights from 6 p.m. to 7 p.m. Another sports-oriented show is Football Fanatics that highlights new players and legends of football, coaches, clubs, stadia, merchandise and controversies. It will be shown Saturday nights, from 10 p.m. to 10:30 p.m. When the telenovela fever on Philippine free TV as IBC has made a comeback to primetime telenovelas via The Two Sidea of Ana and La Teniente. (IBC aired the telenovelas including Maria del Ciel''o, ''Carita de Angel and Por Un Beso as well as Maria Isabel, Rosalinda, Amor Bravio and La Madrastra). Two Sides of Ana is a compelling drama of tragedy, revenge and love story. It will air Mondays to Fridays, from 10:30 p.m. to 11 p.m. Gadgets & Gizmos follows this Monday and Thursday at 4:30 p.m. It is an exciting half an hour series that will amaze audiences as they discover the awesome gadgets in the world. Other interesting programs to watch out for are: Beyond Stardom, which focuses on what the stars do in between takes to know more about your favorite Hollywood stars and learn how the stars started their career, their lifestyles, fashion statements and more. The telecast date will be on June 6, from 8 p.m. to 8:45 p.m. There is Cultural Flavours (Saturdays 5:30 to 6 p.m.), a 30-minute cooking tour that takes viewers around the world one dish at a time without leaving the kitchen. Boost will be shown on Monday and Thursday afternoon starting at 4 p.m.. It is an informative and empowering half hour show containing all the essential ingredients for achieving that perfect healthy balance. Fame (Tuesdays 8 p.m.) and Fashion Memoir (Sundays 4 p.m.) cater to viewers who are more into famous personalities in Hollywood and fashion entertainment.